<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Adventures of Mando and the Ghost of Obi-Wan by Oriono6632, Tiddlerrr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197896">The Adventures of Mando and the Ghost of Obi-Wan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriono6632/pseuds/Oriono6632'>Oriono6632</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiddlerrr/pseuds/Tiddlerrr'>Tiddlerrr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mando and Obi-Wan The Best Of Friends [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Crack, Fluff, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Found Family, Grogu | Baby Yoda Being a Little Shit, Just bros being bros, ManDadlorian, Mando and Obi-Wan are raising Grogu basically, Other, Rating May Change, Tags Will Probably Change, daddy said in a NON SEXY WAY, idk what else to tag this, no romantic relationships as of rn, oh my god that’s a tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriono6632/pseuds/Oriono6632, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiddlerrr/pseuds/Tiddlerrr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mando and Grogu meet the ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Chaos and friendships ensues. This is a bit of a crack fic ngl<br/>(DISPONIBLE AUSSI EN FRANÇAIS)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mando and Obi-Wan The Best Of Friends [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning of a New Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is basically what happened when we were simping over Obi-Wan and Mando together and wanted them to meet so. Enjoy?</p><p>Version en français <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198322/chapters/71689707">ici</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Mandalorian walked aboard the Razorcrest, heading for the cockpit where he had left Grogu quietly playing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Grogu? Where are you?” He muttered. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">Bwah</span> <span class="s1">” a little gurgle could be heard from underneath the console somewhere. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello.” Mando startled, putting a hand on his blaster but not drawing it yet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before him was the luminescent, translucent form of a man with a beard, wearing a long brown cloak.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Who are you?” Mando asked. “</span> <em><span class="s2">What</span></em> <span class="s1"> are you?”</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> He was greeted with a sigh. "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I am... Well, I </span> <span class="s2">was</span> <span class="s1"> a Jedi"</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Mandalorian thought about it for a second. “A Jedi? You’re a Jedi?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan nodded. “Indeed."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He noticed that the Mando looked hesitant, like he wanted to ask something. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Could you... Could you help him?” He said looking at Grogu still playing “I know he has powers and needs training, but I haven't found anybody who could..."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Obi-Wan smiled knowingly. "I know. I know... I </span> <span class="s2">felt</span> <span class="s1"> him in the Force, so I came. I am here to help. I may no longer have a body but... I <em>can</em> still help. I no longer possess the Force, but I am a part of it."</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mando nodded slowly, removing his hand entirely from his blaster. He wasn’t sure who this Obi-Wan was, but the fact remained that Grogu needed help. Help he couldn’t provide. He hoped that he wasn’t making a mistake inviting this ghost into their ship. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And that's how the ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi became the teacher of Grogu, foundling of Din Djarin. Their clan was now three.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Day On Board</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan's first day on board the Razor Crest with Mando and Grogu.</p><p>Version française disponible comme deuxième œuvre de la série.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~we're going on a trip in our favourite rocket ship~ anyway yeah not much happens in this chapter tbh. The characters also probably seem quite OOC but neither of us really care that much, this isn't really a serious fic it's more self indulgent than anything, but nevertheless we hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The silence on board the Razor Crest was disturbed only by the creaking of the vessel itself- strong and faithful as it always was, even if it was a little damaged by time and some of the Mandalorian’s less savoury activities. Grogu’s little gurgles permeated the relative quiet as he raised curious brown eyes towards the ethereal silhouette of the Jedi Master.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smiled warmly at the child, hands hidden in the sleeves of his coat. The pair were facing each other, sat on the floor of the ship; the very same floor that mere moments before, Obi-Wan nearly passed through forgetting his lack of corporeal form. The air was thick with distrust, and the Jedi master could feel the cautious gaze hidden behind a beskar mask fixed upon his ghostly back, with such intensity he would feel under attack if he were not already dead. …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So. You can speak to the kid?” Said the soft yet firm voice of the Mandalorian. “A very nice lady told me that you, the Jedi, could communicate with your minds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a way, yes. The child has a lot of potential and now that I myself am part of the Force, more an extension of the Force, I don’t need to make a connection to have access to his surface thoughts.” Replied Obi-Wan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he understand our language?” asked Mando. The question startled the Jedi slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh. Yeah, I think so. Why?” The Mandalorian’s face may have been concealed by his mask but somehow Obi-Wan thought he looked like he was thinking about something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to know something else. Does he know the difference between red and blue?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan turned his full attention towards the Mandalorian for a moment, an eyebrow arched, before returning his gaze to the child. Grogu blinked slowly, looking from Mando and Obi-Wan and back again. The seconds of silence lapsed into minutes, until with his eyebrows furrowed Obi-Wan broke the relative quiet with his bodiless voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeggie daddy? What the fuck does yeggie mean?” He once again turned towards that mask of beskar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeggie? Yeggie… oh. OH. No Grogu, no more eggs today. Or tomorrow. Kid you’re not allowed any more eggs we talked about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Mando’s response only served to confuse the dead Jedi further, watching on as Grogu seemed to pout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um. Why isn’t he allowed to eat eggs?” asked Obi-Wan, hesitation creeping into his voice. Did he really want to know?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh he knows why. You don’t eat other people’s children and get away with it. Isn’t that right kid?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan opened his mouth. And then closed it again. Shaking his head, palm to forehead, he allowed his intangible form to heave a rather large sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even dead, his life was </span>
  <em>
    <span>strange</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is still quite young for his species.” said Obi-Wan, hoping to change the subject. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know things about his species?” He could hear the telltale signs of hope bloom in Mando’s voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a lot I’m afraid. I knew only one other of his kind, and he was around 900 when he died I believe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan felt disappointment begin in the Mandalorian, but what could he do? The truth, sad as it was, was still the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what their home planet is at least? I’m supposed to take him back to his family. Or at least his own kind.” said Mando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sadness and fear </span>
  <em>
    <span>soaked </span>
  </em>
  <span>the air, eclipsing the disappointment, mistrust, and the spark of hope that shone in the Mandalorian. The tumult of emotions swirling through the child froze into a heavy, suffocating mass in less than an instant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan didn't let himself get lost in the sudden flood of emotions, instead observing how deep and ingrained they were in the gremlin's heart, and how at their core he found </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Attachment leads to fear, fear leads to anger, anger to hatred and hatred to suffering ... This is the path to the Dark Side.” He murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A Jedi saying?” asked Mando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lesson. Some advice, one might say. Grogu loves you an awful lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The implication hung heavy in the silence. At one time, Obi-Wan would have confused love for attachment, but today he found the distinction more apparent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fortunately for us, love is not attachment. It could </span>
  <em>
    <span>become </span>
  </em>
  <span>attachment, but a Jedi knows how to control his emotions to prevent this. It is something that can be learned and mastered.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s efforts to brighten the mood didn’t seem to be working. Which he thought wasn’t an accurate reflection of his social skills. He was a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>delight </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He regarded the small being in front of him, and he knew that the Mando was doing the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To come back to your question,” said Obi-Wan. “No, I don’t know the planet he comes from. But from what I can tell, he doesn’t exactly seem displeased at the idea of staying with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time since Obi-Wan had sat himself down in front of Grogu, the Mandalorian’s gaze averted itself from his back, instead looking at his adopted child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weight in the air dissipated almost instantly, the overwhelming feeling of </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> flooding every nook and cranny of the ship ; Obi-Wan closed his eyes, letting the feeling envelop him, making the most of the moment that had so kindly been offered to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan let the moment linger for a second longer, before getting a hold of his courage and confronting the quite frankly, bizarre questions Mando had asked him earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what was the colour thing about? The difference between blue and red?” He finally asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a little womp rat sometimes.” was all Mando offered in terms of an explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see… I’m sure that Grogu would be happy to explain the reasons for his behaviour, no?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little gremlin gave his full attention by way of a ‘bwah’ in response to hearing his name, but remained a paragon of innocence when Obi-Wan voiced Mando's question telepathically. Images of soup bowls reached him and the suckers of a nonexistent kalmar clung to his incorporeal skin, the feeling unpleasant despite the lack of nerves to produce it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. Smart kid. Either you are truly that young or you are a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> talented liar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘And knowing Yoda, I’d put money on the latter being true</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ thought Obi-Wan wryly as he stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As of right now, I can’t say anything with certainty, but he’s definitely not colourblind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t surprise me,” said Mando. “The other of his kind you knew, what was he like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A real troublemaker.” responded Obi-Wan, amusement colouring his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Jedi tried to ignore, as he always did, the sharp point of sadness that panged in his chest as he thought of Yoda. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s not dead, he’s like me, he’s part of the Force</span>
  </em>
  <span> he found himself reciting, being living proof of the fact himself - or well, not quite </span>
  <em>
    <span>living</span>
  </em>
  <span> as such, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>conscious</span>
  </em>
  <span> at least. But the  Code that he had followed doggedly throughout his existence brought him little comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both out of necessity and out of distraction, he went to take his place in the only other empty seat in the cockpit, asking :</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about telling me about the kid’s exploits while you wait to reach your destination, whatever it may be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando made a movement, perhaps to tell him where they were going, to praise Grogu's merits, or, on the contrary, to teach him that it was none of his business; whatever his intention, he was cut short by Obi-Wan who, going to sit up, swiftly passed through not just the seat, but the floor too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a few seconds, Obi-Wan stared into the icy void that surrounded him, blinking his eyelids in bewilderment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Yes. I had forgotten that,” the ghost muttered to himself. “That’s something I should probably work on.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>